1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel organic compound. It also relates to an organic light-emitting device and an image display apparatus that include the novel organic compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting device includes an anode, a cathode, and a thin film that contains a fluorescent organic compound and that is interposed between the anode and the cathode. When electrons and holes are injected from the respective electrodes, excitons of the fluorescent compound are generated and the light emitted by the excitons returning to their ground state is utilized by the device. Organic light-emitting devices are also called organic electroluminescence devices or organic EL devices.
Recent advancement of organic light-emitting devices has been remarkable and suggested possibilities of applying the devices to a wider range of usages. This is because they can achieve high luminance with low voltage, a wider range of emission wavelengths, rapid response, and reduction in thickness and weight.
The development of novel compounds has been actively pursued to the present. This is because creation of novel compounds is critical in making high-performance organic light-emitting devices. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2-247278, 8-113576, and 11-12205 describe examples in which novel organic compounds are used as the materials for the emission layers.
The organic compounds and the organic light-emitting devices that contain the organic compounds described in the above-described patent citations have room for improvement from a practical viewpoint. To be more specific, optical output that achieves ever higher luminance and conversion efficiency is needed for practical application. Moreover, improvements in durability, such as in the changes over time caused by long-term use and the deterioration caused by humidity and oxygen-containing ambient gas, are needed. In order for organic light-emitting devices to be applicable to full-color displays and the like, they must achieve blue emission at high color purity and high efficiency, but this has not been satisfactorily achieved. Organic light-emitting devices that achieve high color purity, high emission efficiency, and high durability and materials that can realize such organic light-emitting devices are desired.